Welcome Home, Doctor
by N-Formylmethionine
Summary: Naruto seorang dokter yang selalu hidup sendirian dan kesepian. Ia tak pernah menyangka menolong seseorang dari sebuah kecelakaan akan mempertemukannya dengan orang yang akan melengkapi hidupnya.


"Terjadi kecelakaan di tempat pembangunan JP Tower. Akan ada empat orang pasien yang datang ke sini dalam lima menit."

Seorang dokter muda berambut kuning yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi di jam istirahat itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah mendengar seorang perawat mengatakan hal itu. Meraih jas putih yang tersampir pada kursi di sebelahnya, ia melangkah cepat menuju ruang gawat darurat sambil mengenakan jas yang lengkap dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata sudah ada beberapa dokter dan juga perawat yang siaga menunggu kedatangan pasien yang baru saja diberitakan.

"Beri jalan, beri jalan."

Petugas ambulans datang membawa empat pasien seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya. Pasien-pasien tersebut berbaring tidak berdaya dengan banyak luka pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Pasien terakhir yang masuk ke ruang gawat darurat itu benar-benar menyita perhatian Naruto. Pasien itu memiliki sebuah batang logam sepanjang sekitar satu setengah meter tertancap pada perutnya.

Selama beberapa detik Naruto terpana dengan pemandangan di depannya. Namun suara ribut para petugas kesehatan yang mulai memberikan penanganan gawat darurat dan suara rintihan kesakitan pasien-pasien lain segera menyadarkannya. Ia harus bertindak cepat.

"Intern!"

"Ya!"

Merasa terpanggil, Naruto buru-buru menghampiri dokter senior yang sedang memeriksa seorang pasien dengan luka pada bagian kaki masih dengan didampingi petugas ambulans dan beberapa perawat.

Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

.

.

.

 **Welcome Home, Doctor**

 **A Naruhina Fanfiction**

 **Modern AU**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Apartemen sederhana tak jauh dari rumah sakit adalah tujuan Naruto saat ini. Sudah satu bulan semenjak ia tinggal di Konoha, dan hari ini adalah hari kedua puluh lima ia bekerja sebagai dokter _internship_ di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Pikirannya masih menerawang pada kejadian siang tadi di ruang gawat darurat yang cukup menegangkan. Tapi memang seperti itu tugas seorang dokter, setiap harinya pasti akan menghadapi peristiwa-peristiwa yang menantang adrenalin untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pasien.

Pukul dua puluh dua lewat empat belas menit. Jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya mengingatkannya akan waktu yang sudah cukup larut. Perutnya sudah berontak, ia sama sekali belum makan malam. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah minimarket 24 jam. Satu kotak bento sisa hari ini mungkin cukup untuk mengisi perut. Tentu saja ditambah dengan satu ramen cup sebagai penutup.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut biru tua panjang hingga ke punggung lewat di depan minimarket tepat saat Naruto keluar dari sana. Gadis itu membawa tas yang cukup besar di punggungnya dan mendekap tumpukan kertas serta buku di depan dada. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang memakai celana hitam panjang dan kemeja biru dengan garis-garis vertikal berwarna putih, sudah jelas kalau gadis itu adalah mahasiswa. Mungkin baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas. Gadis itu ternyata berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Naruto. Naruto melangkah di belakangnya dengan santai sambil meneguk sebotol air mineral.

Iris biru safirnya menatap lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna merah untuk pejalan kaki. Otomatis Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pinggir jalan. Namun gadis tadi tak mempedulikan rambu-rambu tersebut sama sekali. Ia tetap berjalan menyeberangi jalan raya tanpa tahu sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu dengan cepat berlari ke arah gadis yang berteriak di tengah jalan itu. Gadis itu terlalu panik untuk menghindar. Matanya tertutup rapat. Kedua tangannya refleks melepaskan buku dan kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi didekap dengan erat. Supir truk yang menyadari ada seseorang di depan kendaraannya segera menginjak pedal rem.

"Hei cepat minggir dari situ!"

Suara teriakan dan decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal jalan terdengar nyaring. Gadis itu masih terlalu shock dan belum beranjak dari posisinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan menutup telinga dan sedikit menarik helaian rambut di kedua sisinya. Naruto semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, tangannya turut terulur ke depan berusaha meraih gadis itu secepat yang ia bisa.

"Aaakh!"

Dengan semua usaha tersebut, gadis yang tangannya berhasil diraih oleh Naruto itu tetap terserempet truk dan terlempar hingga kepalanya nyaris berbenturan dengan trotoar. Naruto sendiri jatuh terguling di tengah jalan. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka karena bergesekan dengan aspal. Celana dan kemejanya juga sedikit terkoyak. Beruntung Naruto masih sadar dan bisa kembali berdiri. Ia segera menghampiri sang gadis yang terbaring tak bergerak. Berbekal ilmunya sebagai dokter, Naruto segera memberikan pertolongan pertama setelah terlebih dahulu mengetahui bahwa gadis itu masih hidup dari tanda-tanda vitalnya yang masih nampak.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah dua minggu semenjak kecelakaan tersebut. Naruto tak pernah mengunjungi gadis yang diselamatkanya selama gadis itu dirawat walaupun mereka berada di rumah sakit yang sama. Meskipun begitu, setiap hari Naruto selalu memantau kondisi gadis itu dengan memeriksa rekam medisnya dan diam-diam mengamati dari jauh. Dari situ juga ia mengetahui gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Rambutnya panjang hingga sepunggung dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Iris matanya berwarna ungu pucat. Kulitnya putih bersih dan pipinya yang bulat selalu dihiasi rona merah yang membuatnya tampak sangat manis.

Perasaan lega menyelimuti Naruto ketika ia melihat Hinata pulang dari rumah sakit satu minggu yang lalu ditemani orang tuanya. Entah ini hanya perasaan bahagia seorang dokter yang melihat pasiennya sembuh, atau ada perasaan lain yang menyertainya. Yang jelas ia merasakan hatinya berdesir dan rasa geli di perutnya ketika melihat senyum gadis itu saat berbicara dengan semangat pada kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto sudah hidup sendiri sejak usianya menginjak delapan belas tahun atau tepatnya saat ia mulai masuk ke universitas. Sejak kecil ia dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan, sekolahnya pun selalu mengandalkan beasiswa. Untuk bisa masuk kuliah ia berusaha mati-matian, tidak hanya belajar untuk bisa diterima di jurusan kedokteran universitas ternama di Konoha, tapi juga untuk mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dan mencari uang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri selepas keluar dari panti asuhan.

Beasiswa yang didapatkannya sudah mencakup semua biaya kuliah dan uang saku setiap bulan. Namun uang saku yang diberikan hanya cukup untuk biaya makan sehari-hari, itupun harus dengan penghematan maksimal. Selebihnya untuk sewa apartemen sederhana dan kebutuhan-kebutuhan lain ia harus mencari uang sendiri dengan kerja sambilan. Menjadi pengantar pizza, loper koran, pelayan rumah makan, tukang parkir, cleaning service, dan beberapa pekerjaan lain sudah pernah dilakukannya. Ia tak pernah malu pada teman-temannya yang sebagian besar merupakan orang-orang kalangan atas. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali ia menjadi sasaran _bully_ karena kondisinya yang seperti itu. Namun itu semua tak pernah membuatnya menyerah. Justru semakin memacu semangatnya untuk meraih mimpinya memiliki hidup yang lebih baik.

Seiring berjalannya waktu ia mulai diterima di lingkungannya dengan prestasinya yang selalu bagus serta sikapnya yang ramah dan ceria ke semua orang. Ia selalu mensyukuri yang apa yang ia punya dan ia pun bahagia dengan hidupnya saat ini. Akan tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia masih merasa kesepian. Naruto tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga, disayangi dan menyayangi orang lain, serta memiliki seseorang untuk dijadikan sandaran. Keinginannya yang hingga saat ini belum terwujud adalah memiliki seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya untuk pulang, seseorang yang akan menyambutnya ketika ia sampai di rumah. Mengisi sudut hatinya yang sudah lama kosong.

Karena telalu lama melamun tak terasa langkah kakinya sudah membawanya sampai di depan pintu apartemen sederhana di lantai tiga yang ia sewa. Menghela nafas sejenak, ia meraih knop pintu sambil bersiap mengucapkan salam. Walaupun ia tau tak akan pernah ada yang menjawab salamnya, setidaknya dengan begitu entah mengapa ia dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa kesepian dalam hatinya setiap kali sampai di rumah sendirian.

"Tadaima!" Salam itu ia ucapkan dengan lantang tanpa tahu kali ini benar-benar ada yang menyambutnya.

"Okaerinasai"

Iris mata birunya terbelalak. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan tubuhnya berdiri kaku di tempat. Bagaimana bisa seseorang ada di dalam apartemennya. Ia yakin sudah mengunci pintu sebelum berangkat kerja tadi pagi. Kalaupun itu pencuri, tidak akan ada pencuri yang membalas salam pemilik rumah. Atau jangan-jangan hantu. Ia bergidik ngeri dengan pemikirannya mengenai makhluk halus itu. Diakui atau tidak, Namikaze Naruto memang takut hantu. Sebuah siluet sosok berambut panjang mulai tampak di penglihatannya semakin memperkuat hipotesisnya mengenai hantu. Ia mulai merinding dan dengan kaki bergetar bersiap-siap lari keluar. Sosok itu semakin mendekat dengan tangan yang terulur ke dinding.

Cklek.

Lampu ruang tamu menyala menampilkan dengan jelas siapa sosok misterius itu yang malah membuat Naruto semakin kaget.

"Ka-kau?!"

.

.

.

"Saya minta maaf karena sudah lancang masuk ke rumah anda, Dokter. Saya hanya berusaha menyampaikan rasa terima kasih karena anda sudah menyelamatkan saya waktu itu."

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan hantu tadi di ruang tamu miliknya. Ternyata hantu itu adalah Hinata yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Saya mengetahui kalau Dokter yang menyelamatkan saya dari seorang perawat di rumah sakit. Dua hari lalu saya tahu dari nenek Chiyo, pemilik apartemen ini, bahwa Dokter tinggal di apartemen ini. Sebenarnya saya juga tinggal di sini. Tepatnya di lantai dua. Sore tadi saya berkunjung ke sini untuk mengantarkan makanan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tapi ternyata Dokter belum pulang. Saya kemudian bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo dan beliau mengira saya kekasih anda hingga memaksa saya masuk dengan kunci duplikat miliknya. Terpaksa saya masuk. Saya ingin keluar setelah meletakkan kotak makanan namun melihat kondisi apartemen yang, umm maaf, agak berantakan saya jadi risih dan malah membersihkannya. Saya mohon maaf."

Naruto kembali terpana. Cara bicara gadis bernama Hinata itu sangat formal dan saat ini ia sedang berdiri sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depannya.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa. Tidak udah terlalu formal begitu."

Naruto berbicara sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa jadi dia yang gugup di sini.

"Baik. Ah iya. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman sambil tersenyum manis.

"Na-namikaze Naruto."

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan gugup. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya saya pulang dulu. Sekali saya mohon maaf dan terimakasih banyak Namikaze-san."

Sebelum Hinata sempat beranjak dari kursinya, Naruto segera mencegah dengan mengatakan.

"Tunggu sebentar Hyuuga-san. Tidakkah lebih baik kalau makanan ini kita makan bersama-sama? Sebagai tuan rumah juga aku sebaiknya menjamu dengan baik tamu yang datang. Dengan secangkir teh atau kopi mungkin. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terimakasih karena sudah membersihkan apartemenku."

.

.

.

Mereka menikmati makan malam bersama dengan tenang. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan alat-alat makan. Suasana menjadi agak canggung karena di antara keduanya tidak ada yang mencoba memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Naruto sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata di depannya. Sementara Hinata yang tampak malu ditatap seperti itu malah terus menundukkan kepala.

"Na-namikaze-san"

"Hyuuga-san"

"I-iya, maaf?"

"Ti-tidak, kau duluan saja."

"Um, saya akan membereskan piring-piring ini."

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, kan aku tuan rumahnya di sini."

"Tapi saya yang memasak makanan-makanan ini."

Di antara mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah hingga akhirnya mereka berdua buru-buru menumpuk piring dan alat-alat makan yang terdekat dari tempat duduk masing-masing dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

Tap.

Mereka berdua sampai di tempat cuci piring bersamaan. Naruto yang meletakkan tumpukan piring kotor dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya meraih kran air. Hinata pun sama, hanya saja dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menyalakan air. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Dan mereka baru saja tersadar kalau sekarang mereka berdiri bersebelahan dengan kedua bahu dan tangan yang saling menempel.

"Maaf"

"Ma-maafkan saya"

Naruto buru-buru mundur dan membungkukkan badannya di depan Hinata. Ia tak menyangka kalau Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama, hingga...

Duk

Kepala bersurai kuning dan biru tua itu saling berbenturan. Mereka kemudian mendongak dan saling menatap. Tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing. Naruto terpana menatap wajah cantik di depannya yang mulai memerah. Hinata pun tidak ada bedanya, ia menatap dokter muda tampan dengan iris biru safir sewarna samudera itu sampai seolah ia tenggelam di dalamnya. Namun Hinata tersadar lebih dulu dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bi-biar sa-saya saja yang bereskan."

Naruto hanya diam, masih terpaku dengan bidadari cantik di depannya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan kembali duduk di meja makan sambil mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Hinata.

" _Istri idaman._ "

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Tou-chan."

Bocah kecil berambut kuning berlari meninggalkan mainan-mainannya begitu mendengar suara ayahnya pulang. Naruto yang mendapat sambutan seperti itu kemudian menggendong bocah berusia 5 tahun yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Di mana Kaa-chan?"

"Sedang memandikan Hima. Ah itu dia."

Naruto menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Boruto, nama bocah dalam gendongannya. Dari sana muncul seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menggendong balita berusia 3 tahun yang sangat manis.

"Toto-chan."

"Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun."

Sekarang Naruto merasa hidupnya benar-benar lengkap dengan keluarga kecilnya bersama Hinata, Boruto, dan Himawari. Ia tak pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Selalu akan ada yang menunggu dan menyambutnya di rumah. Ia sudah memiliki orang-orang yang dicintai dan juga mencintainya. Kasih sayang orang tua yang tak pernah ia rasakan sekarang ia berikan seluruhnya pada kedua anaknya, Boruto dan Himawari. Hinata juga akan selalu ada untuknya, sebagai istrinya yang sangat ia cintai.


End file.
